Jetlag
by Toraneko
Summary: A/U, One-shot: Seta Soujirou is having jetlag after his flight, and guess who pops in to visit? I won't tell, read for yourself! *cackle*


Disclaimer : Rurouni Kenshin never is or was mine. Don't sue, I'm currently broke. 

A/N : Yoz minna~! Haven't made an update in ages... this is my first update since the end of my exams! *cheers* Which actually was last Friday... ok... anyways, the idea for this fic came from Icez Bluez, and well, partly tenken86-san... I was telling Ice-chan about tenken-san's flight and that I shouldn't call her straight after that because she might have jetlag... and she asked, "Wouldn't it be cute if Sou-chan really got jetlag?" Then I was like, _Hey, thats a new fic idea!_ Haha... so here it is, minna enjoy! 

Jetlag  
Alternate universe; Soujirou/Misao   
Told in Seta Soujirou's point of view

I sighed and sat back in the chair, rubbing my temple. That stupid headache had been present ever since I got off the flight. I wouldn't have gone to America if my mother didn't persuade me like she did. Which left me no choice. And not matter how hard she persuaded me, I wouldn't have gone anyway if it weren't my grandmother's funeral. To top it off, mother wanted to go shopping after that. Could you believe it? Shopping! Hello, we were supposed to be there for a **funeral** And she still had the heart to go shopping. Women will be women I guess. 

I had never liked flying since I was little; I got airsick and my body was sensitive to strong airconditioning, and the irregular movement of the plane. After the flight, I'd often get jetlag, especially if the place we were flying to was not in the region. It totally sucked. I'd rather be at home completing my manga or... well, being with a special someone. 

Who is it, you might ask? Well, the answer **might** come as a shock to you. Makimachi Misao, my first and only love. I'm not the first one **she** loved, however; she used to have a huge crush on Shinomori Aoshi, one of the seniors in out kenjutsu club. 

It wasn't hard to have a crush on him, Shinomori Aoshi. Besides being good at kendo, he was tall, good-looking, plus he was smart. He actually seemed perfect. The thing is, he's as reactive as an ice block. Walking down the wide corridor, hordes of girls would scream then faint the minute he crossed their path. It was like as he was a pop star or something. Not like as if **he** ever cared. 

Initially, Misao'd been bugging and hanging around Aoshi a whole lot, but of course he ignored her. One day, she finally mustered the courage to ask him out. His reponse? A firm, flat no. After that, the poor girl's feelings crushed, she came to me, hoping to find a shoulder to lean on. I happily offered it to her; I'd secretly fell for her before. 

As the days passed, we grew closer, and she eventually forgetting about him altogether. However, when Aoshi actually spoke to her, her face would be downcast awhile, but later she'd resume her usual "genki" self, ogling with her friends over animé bishounens. 

If it weren't for my brother, Seichirou, I wouldn't be where I was today. He was the one who gave me the push; he told me to ask her out. I don't know how I actually got through it. I must've been sleepwalking through a sweet dream. 

I still hadn't gotten over my stupid jetlag. I laid my head on the desk, and shut my eyes wearily, when the phone on my desk rang shirlly. I groaned and picked it up, hoping it wasn't one of those annoying juniors from the club. Now was absoulutely **not** the time not place for a lesson. 

"Konnichiwa Sou-chan!" a high voice greeted my ears. 

"Hrmm... hi Misao." I replied tiredly. 

"Having jetlag eh Sou-chan?" she giggled. "Is there anyone at your house now?" 

I thought awhile. "No, niisan's out, and Dad and Mom are working." They got over their jetlag so quickly, I didn't know **where** I inherited mine from. Maybe one of my ancestors. "Why?" 

She giggled again. "I'm coming over now 'kay? I'm gonna make you feel batter!" With that she put down the phone. I could visualize her dumping a few things into her backpack and running to the nearest bus-stop. I grinned. Misao always managed to make people feel beter in some way or another. I wondered what she was planning... 

"**DingDong**~!" 

I hastily threw on a white shirt lying on my pile of clothes, remembering my stat of undress. The weather was humid that day and I was lazy anyway. It was too hot to sleep. 

I opened the door slowly and allowed Misao to enter. She was dressed in a light blue spaghetti top, and blue boardshorts. Sighing, I flopped onto the couch lazily and leant my head back on the couch tiredly. I must've forgotten to button the shirt, because Misao started blushing. Wanting to draw her attention away, I opened one eye and faced her. "What is it you've got Misao-chan?" 

Snapping out of her stupor, she took out from her bag a book. "Flam of Recca volume 33 came out while you were gone, and there was a bonus gift with it, so I thought you'd like it." She was right, I did. I loved Flame of Recca; I was sad it was ending but nevertheless eagerly anticipated the ending. The gift turned out to be a handphone keychain of a chibi Recca holding out his right arm. Well, I won't go into details here. 

Grinning, I thanked Misao for getting the book for me. That girl was just so thoughtful sometimes. Even though the new manga had cheered me up a little, my headache still lingered and I crashed my head onto the coffee table. "Daijioubu, Soujirou?" she asked as she put a hand on my head, feeling for temperature. 

"Aa..." I mumbled. 

"Maybe you should go and sleep." Misao said softly, lightly brushing the hair out of my eyes. 

"Hrmm.... you're right..." I got up and dragged myself to the bed, then collapsing onto it in exhaustion. Misao folowed and sat next to the bed, leaning her chin on my arm. 

"Misao..." whispering her name softly, I tilted her face slightly and kissed her lightly. "Arigato..." 

Blushing slightly, she asked,"Whatever for?" 

Misao grinned widely. "No prob Sou-chan!" 

"Sumanu ne, Misao, you'll have to help yourself out." I said and smiled helplessly at her. 

"Is ok Sou-chan." she kissed my cheek lightly and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow in school ne? Hopefully..." 

I watched her retreating figure, and it wasn't until I heard the sound of the door closing that I finally feel asleep. 

**Started 15 May 2002, 10.33pm  
ended 16 May 2002, 10.12am**


End file.
